Achievements
There are 46 achievements, in total, in the Steam version of La-Mulana 2. Achievements have different frames around them, each mean a different thing. *'Yellow = '''Collection-related achievements *'Reddish-orange = Exploration-related achievements. *'Blue = '''Guardian-related achievements *'Silver = 'Trivial objectives. Memories of Ruins *'Frame: Yellow *'Description:' Obtained the Holy Grail. *'How To:' In Gate of Guidance (B-4), whip the Treasure Chest from the bottom platform to obtain the Holy Grail. Knowledge is Power *'Frame:' Yellow *'Description:' Obtained the Ruins Encyclopedia app. *'How To:' Once you get to Fobos, talk to him and whip his statue, then he will give you the Ruins Encyclopedia app. Watch Where You're Whipping *'Frame:' Reddish-orange *'Description:' Received retribution. *'How To:' Strike a protected wall, object, or solve a puzzle incorrectly to invoke the wrath of the eye, blasting Lumisa for significant damage. Dragon of Embraces *'Frame:' Blue *'Description:' Defeated Fafnir. *'How To:' Summon and defeat the first boss of the game, Fafnir. He is located at the Roots of Yggdrasil. For more info on summoning and fighting him read this page here. Corridor of Blood *'Frame:' Reddish-orange *'Description:' Entered the Corridor of Blood. *'How To:' In Valhalla (C-2), enter the bloody star-shaped door to reach Corridor of Blood. Take a Walk on the Dark Side *'Frame:' Yellow *'Description:' Obtained the Future Development Company app. *'How To:' Buy the Future Development Company app from the shop in Valhalla (D-4). She's Back *'Frame:' Reddish-orange *'Description:' Met Mulbruk. *'How To:' Grab a Wall *'Frame:' Yellow *'Description:' Obtained the Grapple Claw. *'How To: ' Take the Grapple Claw from the chest in Icefire Treetop E4, unlocking it by putting a weight on the dais in the same room. Once You Read It, You Can Never Go Back *'Frame:' Reddish-orange *'Description:' I warned you. *'How To:' Check the tablet at the bottom right of Mausoleum of the Giants A2 once only (and no more if you don't want to play in HARD MODE). How About a Makeover? *'Frame:' Reddish-orange *'Description:' Found a Garb Chest that needs a special key to open. *'How To:' Locate one of the four colored garb chests hidden around Eg-Lana. See this page for more information on the garb chests and how to open them. Lights of the Fairies *'Frame:' Reddish-orange *'Description:' Got the cooperation of a fairy. *'How To: '''Give Freya's Pendant to Frey to be able to call Fairies Obstacle *'Frame:' Blue *'Description:' Defeated Vritra. *'How To:' Summon and defeat the second boss of the game, Vritra. He is located at Valhalla. For more info on summoning and fighting him read this page here. Visiting the Underworld *'Frame:' Reddish-orange *'Description:' Visit someone who knows of the Underworld. *'How To:' Meet Modgud at Icefire Treetop E1 (previously F3). Running Like The Wind *'Frame:' Yellow *'Description:' Obtained the Gale Fibula. *'How To:' Take the Gale Fibula from the chest at Immortal Battlefield B2, using the Earth Spear and Glove. Shouldered World *'Frame:' Blue *'Description:' Defeated Kujata. *'How To:' Summon and defeat the third boss of the game, Kujata. He is located at Annwfn. For more info on summoning and fighting him read this page here. Twined Malice *'Frame:' Blue *'Description:' Defeated Jormungand. *'How To:' Summon and defeat the forth boss of the game, Jormungand. He is located at the Immortal Battlefield. For more info on summoning and fighting him read this page here. Seek a Higher Place *'Frame:' Yellow *'Description:' Obtained the Feather. *'How To:' Take the Feather from the chest in Dark Star Lord's Mausoleum A4, which can be unlocked by solving the puzzle in that room, and accessed from the room above. Dear Foolish Adventurer *'Frame:' Reddish-orange *'Description:' Started HARD MODE. *'How To: See the page about hard mode. Say Cheese! *'''Frame: Silver *'Description:' Looking forward to the holiday snaps. *'How To:' Stand behind the photo op board in Gate of Guidance C2, so that Lumisa's face can be seen through the hole, then stay there for a second. The positioning may be quite specific. Ancient Alien Hypothesis *'Frame:' Yellow *'Description:' Obtained the Clay Doll Outfit. *'How To:' Take the Clay Doll Outfit from the chest in Shrine of the Frost Giants D1, after defeating the room guardian Balor, and breaking the seal with the Life Sigil and Feather. The World Beyond Death *'Frame:' Reddish-orange *'Description:' Finally reached the Underworld. *'How To:' Break the seal over the Corridor of Blood exit to Eternal Prison - Doom, by chanting Sol, Mani, and Saer, then head inside. Insane Sun *'Frame:' Blue *'Description:' Defeated Aten-Ra. *'How To:' Summon and defeat the fifth boss of the game, Aten-Ra. He is located at the Dark Lord's Mausoleum. For more info on summoning and fighting him read this page here. Sky People *'Frame:' Blue *'Description:' Defeated Anu. *'How To:' Summon and defeat the sixth boss of the game, Anu. He is located at Ancient Chaos. For more info on summoning and fighting him read this page here. The Philosopher's Departure *'Frame:' Reddish-orange *'Description:' Alsedana's funeral ended. *'How To: '''Witness Alsedana's funeral and obtain the Mulana Talisman. Stop Time *'Frame:' Yellow *'Description:' Obtained the Lamp of Time. *'How To:' Take the Lamp of Time from Immortal Battlefield. Pro Regular *'Frame:' Silver *'Description:' Visited Nebur's store 20 times. *'How To:' Enter Nebur's store outside the hot spring on the surface a total of 20 times throughout the game. Flaming Fist *'Frame:' Blue *'Description:' Defeated Surtr. *'How To:' Summon and defeat the seventh boss of the game, Surtr. He is located at Icefire Treetop. For more info on summoning and fighting him read this page here. Reproduction of Power *'Frame:' Blue *'Description:' Defeated Echidna. *'How To:' Summon and defeat the eighth boss of the game, Echidna. She is located at the Hall of Malice. For more info on summoning and fighting her read this page here. The Dark Lord's Nest *'Frame:' Reddish-orange *'Description:' Were Led to Nibiru. *'How To:' Access Nibiru from the Dark Star Lord's Mausoleum. Master Key *'Frame:' Yellow *'Description:' Unlocked all fairy locks. *'How To:' Take Herja, the key fairy to all the locations across Eg-Lana that require her help to unlock. Brahma's Trial *'Frame:' Reddish-orange *'Description:' Unsealed the Ruins Project Map. *'How To:' Solve Brahma's Trials. Last Guardian *'Frame:' Blue *'Description:' Defeated Hel. *'How To:' Summon and defeat the ninth boss of the game, Hel. He is located at the Eternal Prison. For more info on summoning and fighting him read this page here. Like Father, Like Daughter *'Frame:' Reddish-orange *'Description:' Don't let that stop you from saving that pain-in-the-neck. *'How To:' Rescue Lemeza and Shawn from the cage in the Altar, after activating the Spiral Boat. The End *'Frame:' Reddish-orange *'Description:' Saw Eg-Lana through to the End. *'How To: Defeat Heimdall Moment of Release *'''Frame: Reddish-orange *'Description:' Cleared the game. *'How To: ' Achieved at the end of the credit roll after game clear. 9th Child *'Frame:' Blue *'Description:' Defeated the 9th Child. *'How To:' Summon and defeat the final boss of the game, 9th Child. He is located at Spiral Hell. For more info on summoning and fighting him read this page here. Everyone Has Their Reasons *'Frame:' Silver *'Description:' Visited Nebur's store 40 times. *'How To:' Enter Nebur's store outside the hot spring on the surface a total of 40 times throughout the game. Treasure Hunter *'Frame:' Yellow *'Description:' Filled every item slot. *'How To: ' See the page about treasures. What's the Wig Idea? *'Frame:' Silver *'Description:' Helped the Elder overcome his weakness. *'How To: ' Whip the head of Xelpud's Statue a few times and a piece of grass will fall from above. Then, visit Xelpud to see his new look, unlocking the achievement. Long Live the Queen *'Frame:' Reddish-orange *'Description:' The Queen was saved from the ruins. *'How To: ' During the escape sequence, pay a visit to Queen. She can be found in Annwfn, C-3, at Fairy King Frey's place. Afterwards, finish the game as you normally would. Serial Application *'Frame:' Yellow *'Description:' Obtained all applications. *'How To: ' See the page about applications. Harassment *'Frame:' Silver *'Description:' Pepper is for food, not people. *'How To: ' Use pepper on Heimdall, found in Annwfn right above the pit leading to Immortal Fortress (C-5). By Sheer Grit *'Frame:' Reddish-orange *'Description:' Cleared Hard Mode. *'How To: ' See the page about hard mode. All I Need is One Arm *'Frame:' Silver *'Description:' Obliterated all Guardians without using secondary weapons. *'How To: ' Defeat all Guardians without using any secondary weapons during those fights. Ankh Jewels and shields can be freely used. Caltrops however can't be, even for self harm purposes. All I Need is One Finger! *'Frame:' Silver *'Description:' Obliterated all Guardians without using secondary weapons in HARD MODE. *'How To:' Defeat all Guardians without using any secondary weapons during those fights, in hard mode. Ankh Jewels and shields can be freely used. Caltrops however can't be, even for self harm purposes. Encyclopedia Completionist *'Frame:' Yellow *'Description:' Unlocked every encyclopedia entry. *'How To: ' Find all encyclopedia ROMs. There is only one missable ROM, which is Main Characters #2, Mulbruk, as well as two which can only be found in the ending sequence. Main Characters #19 can't actually be found, and is not required for the achievement. All ROMs don't need to be collected in a single playthrough, completing the Glossary section in Main Menu is enough for the achievement. Category:Game Information